exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Justice Preston
Justice Preston is a young independent woman with a fiery temper. Story Fire of Determination Born from Charity Preston and Renan Preston, her mother died when she was three, causing her to slightly isolate herself and become quite rough as she grew up. Eventually Renan brought her and her sister Erin Preston to a reception organized by the Evershire, a noble family quiet close to them. Justice then met Tiphaine Quila, a woman who would quickly become a rival, and her butler Wallace Dyne on whom she had a crush. Justice and Tiphaine then experienced a series of grisly events, murders that slaughtered everyone around them - except for Wallace. Without a culprit, Justice accused Tiphaine, only for the angel Asbeel to appear and proclaim herself responsible for all murders. Denying an angel's existence, Justice challenged Asbeel and promised to find the truth. Struggling with the Truth However, as more and more impossible murders piled up on her, Justice found herself unable to understand the truth, and the only indications she had were that of her mother Charity being a possible identity for Asbeel. As Tiphaine kept progressing, dismissing Justice's attempts, the latter kept facing Asbeel at any possible occasion, fighting through her arguments and attempting to find the truth - but in vain. In the third game against Asbeel, Justice ended up understanding the stone tablet that hid Asbeel's legacy; this allowed her to open the passageway to Asbeel's tomb. At the same time however, her body was possessed by an entity representing the interpretation others had of her, forcing her to kill Asbeel and face Tiphaine in a deadly battle. In the end, Justice was purified, and brought alongside Tiphaine, Asbeel and Wallace to Tiphaine's home in the Cheshire Isle. Despite still being bitter at her own powerlessness, she swore to one day surpass Tiphaine and show her potential to reach the truth. Against Pandora This was eventually granted to her in the form of an invitation to another Chessboard, where Justice was opposed by Pandora while seeking to protect the Duncan family. Justice quickly managed to grasp Pandora's essence as a complex, multihearted Egregor, but was unsuccessful against her for a time, quickly becoming Pandora's pet as retaliation - although she didn't mind much. A final confrontation allowed Justice to understand Pandora's truth however, only to be opposed by Nathalie Courtabesse, an intruder who schemed in order to make sure Justice would appear as the only culprit in this storyline, thus crushing Pandora's existence. Justice however teamed up with her own darkness in order to overpower Nathalie, taking on Pandora's powers to defeat her. Out of a desire of justice, she then salvaged the remains of the ruined Chessboard, bringing it to the Cheshire Isle and resurrecting Pandora in the process. Appearance Justice is a red-headed, emerald-eyed woman who often dresses in sports garb, although for the events of When the Doves Cry she wore an elegant red dress. Personality Justice balances sharp rationality and extreme emotional impulses, resulting in an individual both analytic and brutally intuitive, although sometimes one of the two sabotages the other. Slightly unstable, Justice suffers from a slight inferiority complex and shows a strong desire to be acknowledged. She is also a bit of a charmer with men and women alike. With Pandora, her dual nature is only exemplified, with her being both attracted to Pandora, willing to submit to her, and constantly seeking to challenge her due to her natural, rebellious nature. Powers * Argumentative Powers: Justice uses a massive blue greatsword to perform blue truth attacks, representing the heavy swing and somewhat simple, but destructive trajectory of her theories. After accepting Pandora's help and powers, she was able to use her truth as a weapon, resurrecting the dead in order to help her with her assaults. Storylines * When the Dove Cries features her as a deuteragonist. * Pandora's Truth features her as the protagonist. Trivia * She resembles Battler Ushiromiya from Umineko no Naku Koro ni, and shares her dislike of her own name with him. Category:Character Category:Interra